The 16-mer peptide EARPALLTSRLRFIPK (SEQ ID NO: 1; also termed “GV1001”) is a fragment of the human telomerase enzyme (WO 00/02581). GV1001 binds multiple HLA class II molecules and harbours putative HLA class I epitopes. The peptide has therefore been considered capable of eliciting combined CD4/CD8 T-cell responses, which in turn are important for initiation of tumour eradication and long-term memory. Clinical trials in advanced pancreatic and pulmonary cancer patients have demonstrated GV1001-specific T-cell responses in >50% of subjects, without clinically important toxicity (Kyte JA (2009), Expert Opin Investig Drugs 18 (5):687-94.
An on-line publication on chronic inflammation by the Life Extension foundation (www.lef.org; accessed 6 Jun. 2013), focused on the long-term health effects of chronic, low-level inflammation, reviewed various markers and mediators of inflammation, among which tumour necrosis factor alpha (TNFα), nuclear factor kappa-B(NF-κB), interleukins, C-reactive protein (CRP), eicosanoids, cyclooxygenases (COX) and lipooxygenases (LOX) and various other inciting factors.
Guo et al. (J Immunol 2001; 166:5208-5218) found that eotaxin mRNA and protein were upregulated during an inflammatory response in a rat model of acute inflammatory injury, and explored its role in neutrophile recruitment.
Eotaxin-1, -2 and -3 (also known as CCL11, CCL24 and CCL26) are known chemokines known to recruit eosinophils and other leukocytes, and elicit their effects by binding to the cell surface chemokine receptors (e.g., CCR3).